Firsts
by Happyfish
Summary: This is the second in the series of the series of the three oneshots about the two Uchiha brothers


Firsts

Happyfish: I do not own Naruto!

Sasuke: Um…

Happyfish: Thank you to my awesome beta new- GarraGaurdian for helping me!

Itachi loved taking care of his baby brother because it was very cathartic for the young anbu. He hated it when he had missions that where very long because Itachi had heard that during the really long missions Sasuke would be very fussy and very loud. He did not believe that, not one bit because Sasuke was very quiet around him.

Also every one was a buzz because it was nearing the time of Sasuke's first word to be heard. His father wanted Sasuke's first word to be papa because Itachi's first word had been mama, but Mikoto wished his first word would be mama.

Itachi was secretly hoping that his little brother's first word to be aniki, a.k. older brother. Itachi he had set Sasuke down on a chair so that he could get some food for the both of them. Since he knew that Sasuke did **not** like to be left alone, Itachi always made food as quickly as possible.

He felt a small tug on one of his pant legs and he say Sasuke giving him a very sad look. Itachi felt guilty and bent down to pick up his otouto when he heard Sasuke say something.

"What was that otouto," Asked Itachi confused.

"Eeetahi," Said Sasuke. "Itaaachi."

"You… just said my name little brother," Responded Itachi in surprise as he slowly smiled a big, bright happy smile. "Good otouto,"

Itachi picked up Sasuke and cuddled him joyfully with one arm while finishing up their lunch. He felt a slight smirk quirk his lips as a sense of pride and smugness that _his_ name was the one that was said first, out of all the words he could choose from.

Shisue, one of their older cousins had come over to see how they were doing and noticed the smirk. Itachi's smirk grew and he said, "Sasuke just said his first word,"

"What was it," Inquired Shisue.

"My name," Replied Itachi.

"I do not believe you Itachi kun," Said Shisue.

"Itachi," Said Sasuke happily over and over again.

"Do you believe me now" asked Itachi wryly.

"Yes," pouted Shisue.

Shisue had stayed over for a couple more hours, Sasuke had fallen asleep. Soon after Shisue left his mother came back, she had been helping their Father with some thing.

"Mother," Said Itachi.

"Yes," Replied Mikoto distractedly as she put away her shopping.

"Sasuke has said his first word," Said Itachi placidly.

Mikoto stopped what she was doing and gave Itachi her undivided attention and asked. "What was it?"

"My name." Answered Itachi shortly.

"Aww… that is so cute! I feel a little bad that it is not mama, but oh well," Replied Mikoto with a sigh.

'It might have been your name if you had decided to raise my little brother.' Thought Itachi. 'But if you had then I would not have been able to be with my otouto as much as I have.'

Itachi brought in Sasuke and the pair looked up at her cutely and Sasuke said "Itachi,"

"Awww…" exclaimed Mikoto cooing at her youngest child.

Fugaku had come in a little while later, dinner was ready and on the table, it was a custom that he main clan would dine together for dinner every day if they could.

Fugaku watched and glared slightly at his two sons, they were too close. Then he saw Sasuke say something and both Itachi and Mikoto beamed at him like it was his first word.

"Itachi," Said Sasuke in an adorable baby voice.

'Why could the little brat not say papa as his first word?' Wondered Fugaku crankily.

Over the next several weeks, Sasuke's vocabulary had increased from "Itachi" to "'niki." "up." "wuv." "hug." Itachi had some paperwork that he had to do and he did it at his desk with Sasuke several feet away so he could watch him.

He noticed Sasuke crawling over to his bed, curious Itachi watched him and saw Sasuke pull himself up and plant his feet. Swaying a little he turned toward Itachi and pulled one tiny, pudgy leg up in the air and slowly swing it forward and but it down.

Itachi realized that Sasuke was taking his first steps he was on instant alert. Just in case Sasuke fell Itachi went on high alert, even as a precaution he turned his sharingan on.

Sasuke walked several more steps toward Itachi and the started to fall over. Quick as the ninja training he had he caught his little otouto and went to where he had sensed his mother to show her what Sasuke had just done.

Happyfish: Look out for the last one in the series, also it will have a time skip.


End file.
